Diamonds Are A Hobbit's Best Friend
by xoBeautifulXDisasterxo
Summary: When Merry finds a diamond necklace, he learns it's no ordinary necklace! And why is Legolas crying? And what's guitars have to do with anything? VERY FUNNY! ONE-SHOT! R & R please!


_Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend_

_A Lord of the Rings One-Shot:_

_(I decided to write another one since Diary, Oh Diary was such a hit! Enjoy)_

"Hello?" Merry called out down the hall. The castle was unusually quiet for once and that was really bothering Merry and Pippin.

"Hello?!" Merry called out again, only louder.

"Stop that!" Pippin hissed.

"What? I just want to see if anyone's here." Merry told him. The two hobbits came to the end of the hallway. A big door was now before them.

"Hey! Isn't this Aragorn and Arwen's bedroom?" Merry asked.

"Yes! Now come on!" Pippin tried to pull Merry away, but the hobbit stayed put. He reached for the door handle, smiling.

"Well, come on! Don't you want to see the inside?" he asked. And before Pippin could protest, Merry had already stepped inside. Pippin sighed. It was just like Merry to get them into some sort of trouble. He followed him. He was at least going to keep his eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Merry was over by the bedside table. He was holding a box.

"Merry!" Pippin said. "That's not ours!"

"I know, but I just want to see what's inside..." Merry opened the box. Pippin stepped closer so he could see what was inside. He was afraid it was going to be something terrifying that could get them killed. But fortunately, it was just a regular jewelery box.

"Look at all these jewels!" gasped Merry. "Arwen has so many!"

"Okay, you saw what was inside...now let's go!" Pippin told him. Pippin turned and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Merry called out. "Look at this one!" He was holding the biggest diamond necklace Pippin had ever seen. He gasped. It was beautiful! It had a simple silver chain. Around the chain, there was a giant diamond in the shape of an elf holding a star.

"I wonder how it feels around one's neck. It weighs a ton!" Merry put the necklace around his neck. He almost fell over. "It's impossible to wear this! How does she do it??"

Pippin stepped closer to get a better view of the necklace. "It looks like a necklace I read about in a book once. It gives the wearer Elvin powers."

"Elvin powers? Well, that's neat!" Merry said. "What kind of powers?"

Pippin stared at the necklace thoughtfully. "I think it was the ability to change shape."

"Cool!" Merry exclaimed. "So I can turn into anything I want to while wearing this necklace?"

"Yes, but I think you should take it off now, Merry...I don't think it's a..."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light! Pippin covered his eyes. When he opened them again, Merry was not standing before him but Legolas.

"It works!" Merry exclaimed in a high pitch girly voice.

"Now, take it off!" Pippin said sternly.

"All come on, Pip! Don't you want to have some fun with this?" Merry headed for the door. "This could be very interesting!"

"Wait Merry!" Pippin called out, but Merry was already gone. Pippin hurried after him.

"I don't think this is a good idea!" Pippin hissed. "What happens if..."

"Is that one of my favorite hobbits I hear?" sang a voice down the hallway.

"Oh no! Legolas! Hide!" Pippin hissed.

"Oh this will be fun!" Merry smiled. Legolas came skipping around the corner, his blonde hair looking perfect as usual. He stopped in mid-skip and stared blankly at Merry-as-Legolas. Legolas screamed loudly.

"Who are you?!" he exclaimed, pointing at Merry-as-Legolas.

"Who are you?!" Merry-as-Legolas demanded to know.

"Well, I'm Legolas!" Legolas huffed.

"So am I!" Merry-as-Legolas huffed back. Legolas screamed again. Tears were now pouring down his face.

"How can I be the most perfect elf when there's another elf who's just as perfect as me!" he wailed. Legolas buried his head in his hands and ran back down the hallway.

"Now look what you did!" Pippin exclaimed.

Merry was laughing. "Did you see the look on his face??"

"Yes! Now take off the necklace before you cause anymore trouble!" Pippin exclaimed.

"No, I still want to play with it!" Merry pouted.

"You know Merry...sometimes I wish you would just get Lost!" Pippin yelled.

"Lost?" Merry repeated.

Suddenly, there was another flash of light. Merry was no longer Legolas, he was the rockstar Charlie Pace from the hit tv show, LOST. _(Dominic Monaghan who played Merry in Lord of the Rings was also Charlie Pace on Lost in case you didn't know)_

"Now who are you suppose to be?" Pippin asked.

"I don't know, mate!" Merry-as-Charlie in an English accent. "Do you happen to know what a guitar is?"

"errr...no." Pippin answered. "Why?"

Merry-as-Charlie shrugged. "Oh. Never mind. I have a strange urge to play one. And who's Claire?"

Pippin shrugged. Merry-as-Charlie shrugged back.

"Well, hurry up and change back into yourself." Pippin told him.

"Okay!" There was another flash of light. Merry was now Aragorn.

"Now that's more I like it!" Merry-as-Aragorn exclaimed. He sniffed the air. "But boy to I smell!"

Suddenly, there was the pounding of footsteps down the hall. It was a group of ogres. One of them pointed at Merry-as-Aragorn.

"Look it! It's the king!" he yelled.

"Let's get 'im!" another one yelled.

"RUN!" screamed Merry-as-Aragorn. He tried to run away, but an ogre grabbed him.

"Save me, Pip!" Merry-as-Aragorn yelled.

"Change into something else!" Pippin yelled back.

There was another flash of light. Instead of carrying Aragorn, the ogre was now carrying a rock. He gave a yelp and dropped it.

"How he do that?!" he exclaimed.

"Look what ya did now!" one yelled. "You killed 'im!"

"No I didn't! He did that 'imself!" the ogre argued.

While the ogres were arguing, Pippin hurried over to the rock. He poked it.

"Merry?" he asked. The rock didn't move. "Great! Now look what you've gotten yourself into! You're a rock! See, if Arwen was here..."

There was a flash of light again. Merry wasn't a rock anymore...he was Arwen!

"Oh boy!" Merry-as-Arwen said.

The ogres turned and looked back at Merry-who-was-now-Arwen.

"Look it!" one exclaimed. "It's the queen!"

"Let's get 'er!" another exclaimed. They started running towards Merry-as-Arwen.

"Stop!" Merry-as-Arwen shriecked. They stopped, suprispingly.

"If you lay one of your ogre hands on me, you'll be sorry!" Merry-as-Arwen warned. The orges looked at each other and laughed.

"What could you possibily do?" one asked.

Suddenly, Merry-as-Arwen gave out a ninja like scream. Merry-as-Arwen started waving his hand around like he was chopping the air. He gave a leg kick and ran screaming towards the ogres. The ogres screamed in terror and ran back down the hallway. Merry-as-Arwen and Pippin gave a sigh of relief.

"How did you know that was going to work?" Pippin asked.

"I didn't." Merry-as-Arwen grinned.

"Now are you ready to take off the necklace?" Pippin asked. Merry-as-Arwen took off the necklace. There was one last flash of light. Merry was Merry again.

"That's more I like it!" Pippin said with a sigh.

"We're back!" called Arwen as she came around the corner. "Well, actually I'm just back! Aragron just went after a group of ogres!" Mery and Pippin glanced at each other. "And do you two hobbits know what's wrong with Legolas? He's on the ground outside crying and rocking back and forth.

"No idea!" Merry lied. Arwen glanced at the necklace in Merry's hand.

"Oh! My necklace!" Merry handed it back to her. "You know, this necklace gives the wearer special elvin powers" She held it back out to Merry. "You can try it if you want..."

"No!" screamed Pippin. Arwen stared at him blankly. He gave a small cough. "I mean, not today..."

Arwen shrugged and put the necklace around her neck. There was a falsh of light. Arwen was now Legolas.

"Well, excuse me. I have something I need to take care of." Arwen told them. "I'm going to get back at Legolas for using the last bit of hairspray! I couldn't get my hair to stay up while we were away!" Arwen hurried off down the hall.

"No!" yelled Merry and Pippin as they ran after her.


End file.
